Before the previous stop there were 73 people riding on a train. 34 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Answer: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $73 - 34$ people on the train. $73 - 34 = 39$ people are on the train.